international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Zdravko Struna
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last First and last name of your character (middle name optional) Zdravko Milivoj Krištof Struna Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) Country ex; India, South Africa, Chile Republika Slovenija Birth date: Character date of birth ''' Month and Day (Year is optional) May 17th '''Blood purity: Character blood status (Pure-Blood/Half-Blood/Muggle-born/Squib) Pure-blood Species: Character species (Human/Werewolf/Metamorphmagus/Giant/Veela/Goblin/Vampire/Fae) Human/Werewolf (Bitten) Mother: Name, (Maiden name, Age, Occupation optional) If unknown write unknown Zora Marek, 43 Father: Name, (Age, Occupation optional) If unknown write unknown Bohdan Struna, 49 Siblings: Name, (Age, Occupation optional) If none write N/A Roman, Monika Other important figures: Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, (Friends, Pets, optional) Roza and Silvestr Marek Feliks Resnik, Lenart Strnad, Gregor Kaspar, Mihaela Jakolin - Z's friends History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) *When and where was your character born? *What age did your character first use magic? *Did your character grow up in a muggle or wizarding neighborhood, village, or town? My name is Z, Zdravko Milivoj Krištof Struna. My mother is called Zora, she is a Pure-blood witch, and my father is called Bohdan he is a Pure-Blood wizard. I was born in Strunjan, Slovenia on May 17th, three years after after my sister Monika, and six years after my brother Roman. We are all wizards, and we live in a small wizarding community, Poln Humorja. We sell persimmons, and chestnuts, we live off the meat of wild animals and have all learned to capture fish, pheasant, deer, bear, rabbit, fox, and boar. When I was a boy, no more than thirteen, I was attacked by a werewolf. I suffer from psychological problems, I will be the first to admit it. It stems from poverty, and insecurity. Roman and Monika never complained about anything, not to my father. When there was no game in the traps by nightfall, and we were eating chestnuts or persimmons, I did. I always did. This lead to an indifferent, hostile, very abusive home life. My mother starved herself, to death mind you keeping small portions of meat. She would dry it herself making jerky for the nights when we had nothing. Hunting with my father, and brother somewhere in the gozdnih, I got lost. It felt like I was wandering in circles calling for them. When I heard rustling coming toward me I called for my brother, when the rustling stopped I called for my father. As the sound got closer I ran, I didn't turn back to see what I was running from. When it caught me by the ankle, and dragged me backwards. I was found on the edge of the gozdnih mauled nearly to death, none of my scars healed until the first full moon. After my mother died I went through my first transformation. It was my 14th birthday, and my father put me out. I remember him yelling at me, looking out at the full moon, and then sprinting away from the house. Monika, and Roman followed me around until morning, they brought me back home. I become a wolf every month, and each transformation is more painful than the last. My father no longer speaks to me, he didn't die that night like I thought. I infected him, I know it, He disappears around the full moon. Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS self-reliant, hardworking, deliberative Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES dishonest, blames others, uncooperative Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) *What are three words that friends would use to describe your character? *How does your character react to other people when angry? *How does your character react to other people when happy? *How does your character react to other people when sad? If not for the phases of the moon it could be spontaneous, my change in personality, and behavior, it is borderline unrecognizable. That might be a stretch. I'm not the nicest human, but I bet my wolf is even worse. I think I am a pretty nice guy. I get little impatient, and frustrated, with reason. The difference between me, the person standing next to me is impulsiveness. Think of the that old story with the tortoise, and the hare. At first guess I would be the hare in the story, I'm not. I am the tortoise, taking my time to get things done. Move too fast and miss everything. The little stuff, that all adds up in the end. I am completely aware of myself when I'm in wolf form. I think it is the only control I have in terms of Lycanthropy. I can feel the full moonrise and moonset. The wolf in me gets stronger, like a second personality, and then in the same night it vanishes. The same for my senses, every other day of the month I am normal Z. On wolf day I am something different, I'm a monster. Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) *Nationality/Ethnicity *Hair color *Eye color *Clothing style Like my mother, we have the most common eye color in the world. Her brown eyes were highlighted by her blonde hair, which I do not share. I have the brown hair of my father, and a great many of his facial features. My father has blue eyes, they show his age and make me thankful that mine are dark. We share a similar stature as well. Like my father I am over six feet tall. In my wolf form I am similar, yellow eyes and brown fur. (Appearance) At least one image preferably a model Student or Graduate: Sixth Year Roleplayed by: Username User name User:Effie.stroud Timestamp : (Insert 5 ~~~~~) Time and date 03:22, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Category:Approved